headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: You're Welcome
"You're Welcome" is the twelfth episode of season five of the American supernatural/action series Angel and the 100th episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by David Fury. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, February 4th, 2004 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis In a hospital room, Cordelia jolts out of her coma after experiencing a vision of the symbols painted on Eve's apartment door and tattooed on Lindsey's (Christian Kane) chest. Angel elaborates on his decision to resign from his position of CEO of Wolfram & Hart's L.A. office, saying instead of ridding the world of evil, they are now negotiating with, or for, evil. As Gunn argues that quitting may incur dire consequences, he is interrupted by a phone call from the hospital, with the news that Cordelia has awoken from her coma. Angel and Wesley arrive at Cordelia's hospital room and see a woman's body lying in bed, partially covered by drapes (head not visible), who they assume is Cordelia. When Angel calls out her name, Cordelia suddenly appears from the opposite side of the room saying, "Yep, that chick's in rough shape. You'd think they'd give Miss One-Foot-in-the-Grave her own room." She then closes the drapes. Back at Wolfram & Hart, Cordelia asks after Conner, which surprises Angel, who thought he was the only one to remember his son. Cordy later reveals the vision that woke her from the coma showed Angel in grave danger. Eve enters, despite being banned, saying Angel has no control over the liaison for the Senior Partners. Meanwhile, Spike complains to Lindsey (who is impersonating Doyle) that the deranged slayer Lindsey/Doyle sent him after ended up chopping off his hands. Lindsey/Doyle reveals he also had one of his hands cut off. Angel finds Cordelia watching an Angel Investigations commercial Doyle (Glenn Quinn) recorded more than four years earlier, shortly before his death and she notes Doyle gave his life to guarantee that Angel kept fighting. She subtly quotes Doyle's final words about the fight against evil: "I get that now." Cordelia accuses Angel of letting Wolfram & Hart seduce him with glamor and power, but Angel says he took the job only so his son Connor could have a happy, stable life. Later, Cordelia apologizes to Wesley (Alexis Denisof) for killing Lilah while under Jasmine's control. She finds the strange symbols from her vision in a book, and Wesley recognizes them as runes to protect and conceal, effective against modern surveillance. In the basement of W&H, Lindsey (invisible to the guards monitoring the video screens) passes into a restricted area. He uses a crystal as a key, allowing an underground tank to rise. Spike bites Cordelia until Angel fights him off. Spike explains he was tasting whether she was evil, as his source claimed. Angel questions the source, and Spike says it was "Doyle", the tattooed man who gets visions from the Powers That Be. Angel confronts Eve, suggesting she is working with the Doyle impersonator who has been manipulating Spike. Harmony says, being "technically evil", she doesn't mind torturing Eve, after which Eve quickly confesses Lindsey is activating a fail-safe left by the Senior Partners specifically designed to destroy Angel. When Spike unwittingly mentions "Doyle" had a hand chopped off, Angel deduces that "Doyle" is in fact former W&H crony Lindsey McDonald. Wesley says he and Fred will perform a spell to counter-act Lindsey's tattoos, while the others attempt to disable the fail-safe. In the rooms below, Angel battles Lindsey, who is wreathed in protective strength from his tattooed runes. Cordelia throws Angel a katana; while Angel and Lindsey sword-fight she removes the crystal from the control panel, causing the fail-safe to descend into the floor. Wesley and Fred perform a spell that causes Lindsey's tattoos to float off of his body, leaving him unprotected from detection by the Senior Partners. Lindsey is sucked upwards into a portal. Upstairs, Angel is left alone with Cordelia, who confesses that the Powers That Be owed her one. Angel says he doesn't understand and she said she got what she wanted. Cordelia tells Angel that she is now on a different path and must leave. She heads out the door but then runs back to Angel, and they kiss passionately. This was their first real kiss, though they did kiss while under a mystical influence in the Season 3 episode Waiting in the Wings. A ringing telephone interrupts, and as Angel picks up the receiver after Cordelia sadly tells him he needs to, Cordelia says, "Oh, and you're welcome." The voice on the phone says that Cordelia has died. Angel's office is suddenly empty; Cordelia has vanished. Angel realizes Cordelia never awoke from her coma. He hangs up the telephone and says, "Thank you." It is implied that the body Angel & Wesley first saw lying in the hospital was the 'real' Cordelia's body and the 'resurrected' Cordelia closed the drapes to hide her secret. Wikipedia: You're Welcome (Angel) Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 5ADH12. * This episode is included on disc four of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on February 15th, 2005. It is also included on disc twenty-eight of the Angel: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * Actress Charisma Carpenter is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Christian Kane is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * 100th episode of the series. Congrats Angel crew! * This episode includes archive footage of Glenn Quinn as Allen Francis Doyle. * This is the final appearance of Cordelia Chase; dies in this episode. * First appearance of the demon, Izzy. He appears next in "Power Play". Quotes * Lorne: Hey, listen, crumbcake. When you're ready to splash back into that acting pool, just say the word. I'll have you lunching with Colin Farrell like that. * Cordelia Chase: Who's Colin Farrell? .... * Lindsey McDonald: You know, all my carefully laid out plans, my designs... when you get right down to it, this is pretty sweet, too, huh? Reason enough for me to come back. You, me, fight to the death. Yours. .... * Cordelia Chase: I thought he had a soul. * Spike: I thought she didn't. * Cordelia Chase: I do! * Spike: So do I! * Cordelia Chase: Well, clearly, mine's better. .... * Cordelia Chase: You'll win this in the end. I, uh... just wish I could be there to see it. * Angel: What do you mean? You're not... * Cordelia Chase: I can't stay. This isn't me anymore. You can say good-bye to the gang for me, explain everything once you understand. * Angel: That's gonna be never. I-I need you here. * Cordelia Chase: Don't make it hard, Angel. I'm just on a different road... and this is my off-ramp. The Powers That Be owed me one, and I didn't waste it. I got my guy back on track. .... * Cordelia Chase: Okay, this is getting us nowhere. Angel, torture her. * Angel: What? * Eve: What? * Cordelia Chase: You heard me. Building's clearing out means we don't have a lot of time. Have at it. * Angel: I can't just... torture her. * Cordelia Chase: Like, wha... * Winifred Burkle: He's right, Cordy. If we sink to their level, then... :grabs Eve and throws her on the desk * Angel: Harmony! * Harmony Kendall: Is this okay? I mean. I am evil, technically. I don't mind torturing her for the team. * Angel: Yeah. Okay. .... * Angel: Fail-safe's meant for me. I'm not gonna risk anybody I care about. * Spike: I'll go. * Angel: Okay. .... * Cordelia Chase: Doyle pissed me off so righteously going out like that. But he knew. He knew what he had to do. Didn't compromise. Used his last breath to make sure you'd keep fighting. I get that now. Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Supervising producer * Ben Edlund - Supervising producer * David Fury - Co-executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * "You're Welcome" at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:2004 television episodes Category:David Fury Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Ben Edlund Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Boreanaz Category:James Marsters Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Andy Hallett Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Charisma Carpenter Category:Christian Kane Category:Sarah Thompson Category:Mercedes McNab Category:Ryan Alvarez Category:T.J. Thyne Category:Mark Colson Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified